Vlad Dracula
Vlad'is one of the new characters who made his debut in ''Hotel Transylvania 2. He is the father of Dracula, the paternal grandfather of Mavis, the grandfather-in-law of Jonathan and the maternal great-grandfather of Dennis. He is over 1,250 years old. After being ignored by his son for over hundreds of years, Vlad took to living in a dank cave with demonic cronnies. They would often go out at night to steal souls, as fun. Hotel Transylvania 2 '''Early Life There is currently nothing much known about Vlad's past other then he was once married and became the father of Dracula. Arrival at the Hotel After Mavis and Johnny return from their visit to Johnny's parents Mike and Linda in California, Mavis, Jonathan, and Dracula set up a dinner with the rest of Johnny's family at the hotel. As Mavis is talking to Linda she mentions that she invited her grandpa, Vlad, to the party. Dracula spits out his drink upon hearing this, questioning Mavis why she would do such a thing. Mavis insists it is so he can meet his great-grandson. Shortly after, Bela receives the invitation letter from Mavis. He quickly delivers it to Vlad. Vlad becomes excited with the fact that a new vampire has joined the family. He happily agrees to attend the party with the intent of meeting his 'vampson'. Vlad arrives at the Hotel, and bursts through the door.The entire party stops and turns to Vlad. Dracula greets his father, but then leaves to hide Dennis from him, trying to keep the fact that Dennis is only half-vampire away from him. Frank quickly greets Vlad, and tries to stall him from meeting Dennis. Vlad, uninterested in Frank's conversation, walks away. Frank then introduces Vlad to Murray. Murray instantly screams in fear upon meeting Vlad, but tries to keep his cool. Vlad looks over Murray, unsure as to what he is. "Talking toilet paper, well that's a new one." he says. Finally fed up with all this nonesense, Vlad demands Dracula to let him see his great- grandson. Meeting Dennis When Vlad first meets Dennis he is not aware at first that he is only half-vampire. When he notices that Dennis has no fangs he concludes that Dennis is a "Late Fanger" just like his own son, Dracula. He explains to Johnny that in order to get the fangs to come out you need to possess something the late-fanger finds sweet and innocent, and then you terrorize them with it in order to scare the fangs out. He creates a plan with Dracula to scare the fangs out of Dennis by possessing Kakie The Cake Monster during Dennis' birthday party. As soon as Kakie begins his performance, Vlad, hiding behind the stage possesses Kakie, and turns him into a terrible monster. Vlad smiles with satisfaction that the plan is working, but the plan is ruined after Dracula sees how scared Dennis becomes and frees Kakie from Vlad's control. Learning the Truth Vlad becomes outraged at Dracula for stopping the Kakie monster. He yells at Dracula that the plan was working and it was only going to take a few more seconds before the fangs popped out. A huge arguement breaks out between Dracula, Johnny, and Mavis. Mavis yells at Dracula for ruining Dennis' favorite thing. Vlad sees all this and blames Johnny for turning Dennis into such a wuss. Johnny promptly explodes with anger at Vlad, and unintentionally throws off his vampire costume. When a shocked Vlad realizes that Johnny is human, and that Dennis is not a pure vampire, he becomes outraged and blames Dracula for ruining the family bloodline and breaking tradition. He also is appalled to discover that Dracula now accepts humans into the Hotel after years of hiding from them. Change of Heart After Dracula and Mavis yell at Vlad for not accepting Dennis for who he is, they storm out of the hotel in search of Dennis. Vlad starts to think about what his son and granddaughter had said to him, and trailing slowly behind, he exits the hotel and transforms into a bat flying toward the forest in search of his great-grandson. As he approaches Dennis' location he observes Dennis transform into a bat and fight off Bela. He watches as all the monsters and humans of the hotel work together in fending off Bela's bat cronies. In the final moments of the battle Bela grabs a sharp branch from a tree and lunges toward Johnny intending to impale him. Vlad see's this and freezes Bela in his tracks, warning him to never come near him or his family again and shrinks him down to a harmless size. Dracula thanks Vlad letting him know that he just saved a human's life. Vlad apologies to Dennis about all the pressure he put on him about his fangs. "Who cares?" he said. "Mine came out years ago" as he pulls out his chattering teeth to show Dennis. Having accepted Dennis and humans into his life, Vlad and the rest of the group return to the hotel to resume Dennis' birthday party. Vlad dances with his son Dracula then Vlad is seen one last time as he watches Dennis prepare to blow out the candile on his birthday cake then Vlad has an angry expression on his face when the elderly grembilin eats Dennis' entire birthday cake. when she says I didn't do it. Hotel Transylvania 3 Personality Vlad is depicted as being very old-fashioned and stuck in tradition. Being over a thousand years old, Vlad can be annoyed by change. He had a firm belief that humans and monsters should not interact, for to do so would cause all out war. Comparing to his former assistant, Bela, he was more like simply hating humans instead of willing to attack them, however; he is rather calm when mentioning humans or Hotel Transylvania (on the other hand, Bela is often out of control when he talks about or smells humans). After encountering his grandson-in-law and great-grandson, he had a change of heart and realized he'd misjudged humans. Also, he appears to indifferent to many other things expect his relatives, whom he treats them pretty amiable; on the other hand, he is very sarcastic and bitter to things that he finds unfamiliar, such as Murray's appearance (he calls "talking toilet paper") or Johnny's wig. Relationships Dracula Dracula is Vlad's son. Dracula can't stand being around his father due to a burning disgust of his brutal and grumpy ways from when he was five. Because Drac's fangs were late coming out, Vlad scared them out ("a sort of wussy exorcism") by possessing Drac's beloved baby raccoon Lulu. Bela Vlad's right-hand demonic cronie. Vlad has spent his time with a horde of demons for over 600 years since Dracula refused to visit him. Bela enjoys stealing souls and destroying buildings. However, after Bela attempts to hurt Dennis and the rest of his family Vlad turns against Bela and banishes him. Mavis Mavis is Vlad's granddaughter. Vlad has never really talked with Mavis or gotten to know her because of Dracula's determination to keep her away from him. Even so, Mavis still keeps Vlad in her thoughts, shown when she wondered why he didn't come to her wedding; and deciding to invite him to Dennis' birthday. Vlad and Mavis get off to a rocky start after Vlad unintentionally scares Dennis away from the hotel. However, after the hotel is successfully protected from the Bat Cronies, Vlad appears to get along well with Mavis. Jonathan Jonathan is Vlad's grandson-in-law via Mavis. At first Vlad hated Johnny when he discovered he was a human, but soon learned to accept him as his family after watching Johnny assist in defending the hotel and Dennis. Vlad even saved Johnny's life when Bela attempted to kill him. Frankenstein Frank is a longtime friend of Dracula's and appears to know Vlad. First of all, Vlad ignores Frank when he talks about his friends in second film. Dennis Dennis is Vlad's great-grandson via Mavis. It appears that Vlad doesn't know (to begin with) that Dennis is only half-vampire. When Vlad first meets Dennis he concludes that his grandson is a "Late Fanger" just like Dracula was. When Vlad does find out that Dennis is half-human, he at first refuses to accept him for who he is, but after watching him defend his family against Bela he sees the error of his ways and happily accepts Dennis as part of the family. Martha Martha is Vlad's daughter-in-law, but Vlad never met her. Memorable Quotes *"Are we ready to do this thing?" *''"Talking toilet paper... well that's a new one."'' *''"This hotel must be extinguished."'' *''(To Dracula) "Hey, what did you just do?! A few more seconds and the kid's fangs would have popped right out!"'' *''"You let your daughter marry a human?!"'' *''"Easy Bela. At least there's another Vampire in the family"'' *''(To Bela) "You know what, just wait outside for me. This is family stuff. You'll only get in the way"'' *''(To Bela) "Don't ever come near me, or my family again!"'' *''"So you run a hotel now? From prince of darkness to king of room service..."'' *''"Alright, where's my vampson?"'' *(To Dennis) "Let me see those fangs." *''(To Dracula) "Why don't you just put a stake through my heart!"'' *(Referring to Dracula) "Holy rabies, he finally invites me to something." *''"It's at a hotel? Fancy Shmancy."'' *''(Upon arriving at the Hotel) "Hotel... Transylvania...?"'' *''"Bela, we're in the outside world. You're gonna smell humans."'' *''(To Johnny in his vampire disguise)"What's that thing on your head? It looks like my grandmother's boobies."'' Trivia * His name is an obvious reference to Vlad the Impaler, in which Bram Stokers's Dracula is based on. * Vlad's attitude towards humans is very similar to Dracula's attitude towards them in the first film. **This is likely part of why Dracula was mistrustful and suspicious of humans during the first film. *He also could be based off of the character Vlad from Danny Phantom. (Whose ghost form also resembled a Vampire.) *Vlad's address is 666 Gory Cliff Lane. *In the original script of Hotel Transylvania 2, ''Vlad wasn't in it at all. It wasn't until much later, and after several plot changes that Vlad was written in. *Vlad was originally going to live in a castle, but after some time the writers and animators thought it was too similar to Dracula's home, the Hotel, so it was changed to a Cave. *He is the first vampire to show signs of senility like a human would, meaning while vampires (in this movie) have greater longevity, even they have their limits. *Based on a comment that Dracula made it is possible Vlad hates the "Bleh, Bleh-Bleh" thing more than Dracula does. *There is an unused scene/sequence in ''Hotel Transylvania 2 called "Meet Vlad"'' ''that didn't make the final cut. **This scene would have shown Dracula and Frankenstein driving to Vlad's cave where they would fall down a pit into the cave and been greeted by Bela or one of the Bat Cronies, and escorted to Vlad. Gallery Concept Art for Vlad.jpg|Concept art for Vlad Meet Vlad.jpg|Unused "Meet Vlad" scene Vlad Castle.jpg|Concept art for Vlad's castle Отельчик 1 (2).png|1 page Unused scene Отельчик 2 (2).png|2 page Unused scene лан.png|Concept art for Vlad Отв.png|Concept art for Vlad genjRFtDH-s.jpg|Concept art for Vlad Нровн.png Vlad.png Stills VladHotelT.png VladHotelT #2.png VladHotel2 #3.png|"Talking toliet paper... Well, that's a new one." Count Vlad.png Frank_and_Vlad.jpg File:BhQpk6Z.jpg Vlad & Man-Bat.png vlad2.png|Vlad talking to Bela Vlad_Hotel.png Angry Vlad.png Vlad Meets Johnny.png|"What's that thing on your head? It looks like my grandmother's boobies." Vlad discovers Johnny is Human.png|Vlad discovers that Johnny is a Human Vlad and Drac.png Отель 6110.png|Vlad reading his invitation letter to Dennis' birthday party Отель 14.png|Vlad and Bela Отель Влад.png|Vlad the bat Bela's attack.jpg vladbat.png __FORCETOC__ Videos Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Father Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Featured Articles Category:Bats Category:Great-grandfathers Category:Dracula Family